1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray CT imaging apparatus used in medical diagnosis or the like, and more particularly, to an X-ray CT imaging apparatus that takes an image of a part of a patient such as a limb joint and a breast.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as an X-ray CT imaging apparatus that takes an image of a part of a patient, there is one disclosed in US 2008/260095 A1.
US 2008/260095 A1 discloses the portable CT imaging apparatus that takes an image of a head of a patient. In the CT imaging apparatus, an X-ray source and an X-ray detector are supported by a first arm in a state of being arranged so as to be opposed to each other, and the first arm is supported so as to be rotatively driven by a motor. The first arm is rotated in a state where the head is disposed between the X-ray source and the X-ray detector, whereby the X-ray source and the X-ray detector are rotated around the head, to thereby perform X-ray CT imaging.